Arendelle Magic Academy
by Jesseburnett
Summary: Elsa is the Lowest ranked Magician at Arendelle Magic Academy. But that certainly doesn't mean she's the worst fighter, and she's about to prove that in the upcoming mock battles. But of course there's only one person she really wants to impress... ELSANNA non-related Femslash Other Disney character side ships as well. Everyone's a lesbian. is that fake? maybe, but so is magic ;D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I have permission to write about their movies. I'm doin It anyway. Fight the power!

A/N: Elsanna. Not-related. AU, ages are tweaked a bit. I'm pretty much doing the theme of all the anime you see that takes place in a magic school, where the main character is overlooked because his/her magic ability is low, despite the fact that his/her skill in combat is exceptional. It may seem a tad bit cheesy at times, but hey, that's cuz it's based off of anime! I personally love the cheesiness of anime ;P This is indeed femslash, and is rated M for a reason. Hope that you enjoy!

UPDATE: You know, I worked extremely hard on the second chapter, and I think it's pretty decent. But after reading this first chapter again? Ugh. I don't even know what the hell. The dialogue is clunky, awkward, and just plain bad, and I give too many useless descriptions. When I have some free time I'm most definitely going to just re-write the whole thing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"For cryin' out loud Elsa, if you don't just go ask her already, I swear I'm gonna punch you right in the tit!" Elsa's anxious but pensive expression quickly turns to one of indignation as she turns her head to gape at her friend.

"Ugh, Merida!" Elsa softly exclaims. "Don't say that word! It's just.. vulgar. And I am just trying to prepare myself. And I would appreciate some support! Not pressure and threats of violence." The feisty redhead just smirks at Elsa's softly spoken tirade. She truly loves her best friend, she's just so fun to tease. The beautiful girl Is very intelligent, but extremely sheltered and very innocent. Taunting that innocence is Merida's favorite way to pass the time.

"What word?" The Scottish girl asks in her deep accent, completely ignoring the blonde's request to not badger her.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the word I said that was so terrible?" Merida reiterates with a curious expression, sporting a mischievous glint in her baby blue eyes.

"uh… um.. the.. you, um.." Elsa frantically babbles, looking all but terrified of the spot her best friend has put her in. 'Darn it' is probably the worst word the Docile girl has ever said. Merida almost feels bad for her amenable friend, but she just can't help but tease her, she is just too cute.

"Nooo, I don't think I said 'um'." Merida replies, feigning a look of bemusement. Taking a bit of pity on the beautiful blonde, she relents a bit and asks, "perhaps maybe just a euphemism?

"Oh goodness Merida, I don't want to say it at all… You said that you were going to strike me in my bosom!" the blonde beauty states emphatically, looking quite put out.

Merida simply stares at her for a few seconds, blinking owlishly before she bursts out in a fit of howling laughter. "Bosom!" she states much too loud for Elsa's liking. "You actually just said, BOSOM!" She laughs out, loud enough for half of the cafeteria to hear.

"Merida please!" Elsa begs her friend with a desperate look on her pretty face.

"Okay, okay" she responds wiping a tear from her eye as she is reduced to random giggles. "But seriously, if you just keep sitting there thinking and worrying about it, you're just makin' it worse for yourself."

"Yes, you are right, I suppose I should just go do it." Elsa replies after an exaggerated sigh, with a defeated countenance. She slowly but gracefully rises out of her seat, then proceeds to saunter over to her destination as if she is walking the green mile.

Merida chuckles as she peers after her receding best friend, then dons a concerned expression of her own. The truth is she is nearly as concerned for her distraught friend as Elsa is herself frightened. She knows how much this means for her. Merida only wishes she could be as brave. She takes her eyes off her favorite person's back to gaze at her own source of sleepless nights, sitting at a table across the cafeteria.

* * *

Anna Kyros, second year student and third ranked magician in the school's S-class and part of the schools elite 6, is chatting animatedly with her friends when she notices out of the corner of her eye a girl standing politely to her side, waiting to grab her attention. She instantly recognizes her as Elsa Aureylian, first year student. She's never met her before, but remembers seeing her practice swordplay in an out of the way corner of the school's massive gymnasium a couple months ago. She remembers because she was quite entranced at the time, the girl was dancing around with unparalleled grace, slicing her sword through the air with deadly precision. It had seemed as if the air around her was sparkling with diamonds, enhancing her already breathtaking beauty. She assumed it was frost magic. She later learned, scrolling the schools index of students by ranking, that the beautiful girl is scored dead last in this year's entrance exam. She couldn't help but feel bad for her, she will have a rough time when this year's mock battles go underway.

"Um.. h-hello, my name is E-Elsa Aureylian, how do you do?" the clearly scared girl stammers out, presenting her shaking, gloved hand for Anna to shake. _Odd_ Anna thinks, _You're not allowed to wear gloves at school, I wonder how she gets away with it_. As she lightly takes her surprisingly cold hand, the girl looks Anna in the eye, and Anna's mouth instantly goes dry as her heart rate increases. _I've never seen anybody so beautiful in my life! Her ice blue eyes are so hypnotizing. As if her platinum blonde hair framing her perfect features wasn't enough_..

"Uummm.." Elsa anxiously hums, downright terrified at this point. She's paler than usual, her entire body is nearly shaking now, as a couple beads of sweat slide down her perfect face. She really doesn't know what to think at this point. As soon as she spoke, the entire table turned to look at her, and now Anna is just staring at her, an expression on her face that she can't discern.

 _Oh god_ Anna thinks as she releases Elsa's hand, _how long have I been holding her hand?_ finally released from her mesmerizing gaze, she then notices Elsa's almost frantic state. "All you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"U-um yes, I'm alright. Just a bit nervous I suppose. I tend to act like the number six towards seven when I'm scared." At Anna's blank stare, she feels the need to elaborate, so she doesn't appear completely insane. "Um, you know, because seven ate Nine. _Oh my_ goodness! _I cannot believe I just said that! I could just_ die _right now!_

"Ookay" Anna drawls out with a laugh and a smile, she didn't really find it very funny herself, but it's always easy to laugh at a beautiful person's lame joke. Not to mention the girl is absolutely adorable, which in itself is easy to giggle at. "So Elsa, what did you need? Can I help you with something?"

Elsa instantly snaps her gaze back to Anna before peering down to the ground, hands clasped behind her back as she shuffles her feet, lame jokes all but forgotten. "Oh.. yes.. I, I, um.." She mumbles, before scrunching her eyes shut and lightly biting her bottom lip. She then exhales loudly and opens her eyes with what looks like might be determination in them.

 _God, she's so cute!_ Anna thinks, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Bolstered by Anna's smile, Elsa suddenly bursts, a little louder than she had intended, "Will you please be my partner for the mock battles?" Almost as soon as she asks it, she feels a weight lifted from her. She has been agonizing over wanting to ask her this for a couple months now, ever since she noticed the pretty girl staring at her while she was practicing one time. It felt like the first time anyone had actually looked at her all year long, discounting boys' lecherous leers, and girls' jealous, almost hateful glares. At the time that she told herself that she was going to ask her to be her partner, she had had no idea that Anna was the third ranked magician in the school. She honestly just wanted to be her partner, to get to know her, practice with her, be with her… but she has already convinced herself that there will be a very good chance that Anna will not accept her offer. She is prepared for this. It will in fact, probably happen. She went in to this basically knowing that she will get rejected, just to make sure it won't hurt that bad when she does. When she says no, she will simply tell her, I understand, I just owed it to myself try, thank you for your time. Then she will smile, and politely walk away.

As soon as the question left her mouth, the table erupted in laughter. Loud, bellowing, degrading laughter. As soon as the raucous hysterics began, she dipped her head, frowning deeply with a furrowed brow, eyes starting the telltale sting of her humiliation. She was too scared to look up at Anna. Afraid that she had joined in the laughter. She could handle the rejection, she prepared herself for that. But she couldn't handle _that._

Not three or four seconds after the ridiculous guffawing of the students began, a voice rose above the rest, "shut up!" Elsa's head shot up, looking in to beautiful teal blue eyes that were scrunched in anger as she yelled at the other students, "I said, SHUT _UP_!" she almost screamed. That and the menacing glare from the powerful mage, killed the last of the chuckling at the table, as well as a large portion of the cafeteria. She then turned to Elsa, her eyes morphing from anger, to one of sympathy. Oh no Elsa thought, _I don't like that look_.

Anna sighs deeply before saying, "Elsa, I'm, I'm so sorry, but.. your standing in the mock battles is thirty percent of your final grade. _Thirty_ percent! I just, I.. my partner needs to be someone, someone tha-" Elsa can't hear her anymore. Her ears are ringing, her body feels hot, her stomach turns as the hot flash seems to start at her top and flush down her body. _I told myself I could handle her rejection. I told myself It wouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean I don't even know her! How can I feel so absolutely crushed right now? This is ridiculous!_ I don't even know _her! I just met her two minutes ago! Can attraction truly be that powerful? Can two months of anticipating, two months of_ obsessing _really be that powerful? Can her rejection really be that powerful? ..yes, yes it can. Because it feels like my ribs just melted, leaking acid into my stomach. It feels like my throat is closing, stabbing down into my chest._ It feels like my heart is breaking _._

she burst into a sobbing mess, running away from that pretty, sweet little redhead that just caused her pain that she honestly didn't know existed.

* * *

Merida Dunbroch started running after her best friend, only to stop and turn around after she passes a girl with red hair, not nearly as fiery as hers. She grabs the girl by the collar and tugs up just a bit, not really wanting to hurt the girl, but scare her enough to not think about lying. "What the bloody hell did you say to her?" she almost yells. Anna could destroy Merida in a battle, there's no doubt about that. But she doesn't have her _vox,_ this wouldn't be a battle. This would be a _fight._ And one look at the crazed Scotswoman's bicep is all Anna needs to see to know that it wouldn't really be a fight at all. She isn't really afraid, but she's certainly cautious. Only an idiot doesn't at least _try_ to avoid getting their ass kicked.

"I just told her that my grades are important to me, so I need someone that is on my level to be my partner! I promise I wasn't mean about it, I would never be mean to anyone that doesn't deserve it. Especially her! She's gorgeous!" Anna's cheek dust pink once she's realized what she just said in front of everyone. Merida raises and eyebrow and smirks. _Stupid Elsa_ she thinks, _You're the dumbest, silliest genius that there ever was. I'll bet it never even crossed you're mind this girl would probably journey across a snowy wasteland to be with you. I mean, who wouldn't? That face of yours makes straight girls give double takes. I'm sure you didn't even think once that just because she wouldn't be your partner, didn't mean she wouldn't be your_ partner _._

"Battle her." Merida says simply, releasing the girl's collar.

"Wait, What?" Anna asks with a confused, but undoubtedly cute look on her face. 'I can see why she likes her' Merida smirks to herself.

"I Said, battle her. Then maybe you'll realize, who might be bringing who's level down." Merida says with a cocky smirk, as if she was talking about herself.

"I, I don't understa-"

"If I have to say battle her one more time! I'll-"

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh. You know, I just gotta point out, I _did_ tell you that I didn't really say anything mean at all to Elsa, and you're still acting like a total _bitch_!"

* * *

Hope it was a little enjoyable, have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Let me go ahead and just apologize right away for what I'm sure is about to be a long Author's note. I just feel I really need to address some changes I made due to some suggestions as well as just point out of few things and answer some questions. First off, the most drastic change, Elsa's character. Quite a few people did not like her being so out of character. A couple people even sent some PMs saying what I did to her made them angry lol. I simply wanted to add some humor to the story through her quirky character, but honestly, I do not mind at all writing humor in to the story in other ways, so I changed her. She will simply be a shy (recluse), sweet, proper (comes from wealth) young lady now. I went back to ch. 1 and edited a few things to accommodate this. And to be honest, I think the chapter is much better now, so thank you very much for talking some sense in to me! 8P Though to be completely honest, over all I'm not at all happy with the first chapter. I wish I wouldn't have made it so angsty, all in all the story will def not be like that, I'm sure a lot of ppl got the wrong idea and stopped reading. Oh well, ty to the ppl that stuck around! Anyway a reviewer also kindly suggested I use Italics for a character's thoughts. Why the hell didn't I think of that? I've certainly read enough fics! He/she also suggested to change my line breaks. So, I changed those things as well. And finally, a reviewer suggested that instead of having huge globs of text trying to explain characters and the unique things specific to the story I created, that I should simply not condescend the reader and just let them figure it out themselves as the story flows and progresses. Great advice, tyvm. All of you, ty, you know who you are. Also A few of you asked which anime I got the Idea for this story from, so I suppose I will give credit where It is due in that regard. The basic plot of a magic high school with a weak but not actually weak MC is from "Chivalry of a failed knight" and "The Irregular at magic high school". Also, the idea of every student having their own unique weapon and type of magic I got from the anime "Asterisk war". I got the idea of each character having a familiar from "The familiar of zero". I would also like to point out that you will probably notice that I very rarely describe a character's physical appearance. This is very simply due to the fact every character in this story is a Disney Character. If you're unsure which character I'm referring to, jus google em ;P One last thing, I will not be writing out Merida and Esmerelda's Scottish and French accents. (I realize Esmerelda doesn't have a French accent in the Disney version of the novel, but she _should_ , damn it! XP) So if you could just sound the accents out in your head, that would definitely save me a lot of time when writing, ty. Once again sorry about this long A/N, but at least I'll never have to say any of this ever again, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

I want to point out one more time, If you find some stuff a bit cheesy, it's bc I really did try to right this as an anime with Disney characters. So when reading, try and act like you're 'watchin' an anime!

Trigger warning: slight bdsm, I guess? Lol. Nothing graphic though, clothing isn't even removed.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _"If I have to say battle her one more time! I'll-"_

 _"Okay! Okay! Yeesh. You know, I just gotta point out, I_ _did_ _tell you that I didn't really say anything mean at all to Elsa, and you're still acting like a total_ bitch _!"_

* * *

"Yeah. You're right, sorry about that." Merida sheepishly responds as she rubs the back of her neck. "Guess I'm just a little protective of Elsa now and again."

"A little?" Anna retorts, the understanding smirk on her face belying her challenging response.

"Okay, maybe a lot." The fiery redhead relents. "Well I'm gonna go check on her and convince her to show you her abilities. Meet us in the gym in about ten minutes? We still got about thirty minutes until fourth period."

"Sounds good. And Merida? I'm glad she has a friend like you. She's so sweet, she deserves it. And regardless of how our battle turns out, I hope that Maybe I can be her friend too."

"I think that she would absolutely love that." Merida responds with a huge smile on her face as she turns to run towards the exit with her hand waving at Anna. "See you In ten!"

After returning her wave, Anna turns and walks to her best friend, while ignoring all the curious stares around her table. As she arrives at her friends seat, she can't help but don the most loving of smiles. _Of course she slept through that whole incident._ "Aurora," She softly calls out as she shakes the girl's shoulder. "Wake up sweetheart." The blonde beauty slowly stirs and peers up at her friend with a sleepy smile.

"Is it time for class already?" she asks her in her soft melodic voice, slightly raspy from her slumber.

No not yet, I was just hoping you could do me a favor, do you think you could referee a battle for me before class? Please?"

"Of course," Aurora replies with a wide smile.

* * *

Merida opens the door to the main building's rooftop, knowing without a doubt she will find a sniffling Elsa on the other side of it. The blonde startles when she hears the door open and turns from the grand view of the schoolyard below her. As soon as she spots a large lump of fiery orange hair through her teary vision, she runs to jump in the embrace of her best and only friend, stuffing her face against Merida's school uniform.

"It's okay luv, everything's gonna be just fine." The Scottish girl coos, rubbing circles into the distraught girl's back. "Now dry those tears up sweetheart, you don't want half the school seeing your eyes all red and puffy when you battle Anna in the gym, do ya? Elsa pulls her head up to peer at her friend with shock and bemusement, and Merida just stares back with a comforting, yet determined expression. "It's finally time to show everyone that they can take their magical power entrance examination and shove it right in their arse!"

"Ew, Merida! Please do not speak of inserting anything in to people-.. Oh my goodness! I need to fix my make up!" The curly haired tomboy just rolls her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Anita Radcliffe, the school's History and Advanced Magics Instructor, is busy writing her next class' lesson plan on her classroom's chalkboard. Cruella Deville, sixth ranked magician in Arendelle Academy and currently the sole student occupying the classroom is currently leering at said teacher's backside discreetly with a lecherous expression on her perfectly manicured face. The high maintenance teenager is grateful that the school's uniform is white, accented with black, for it matches her highly stylized hair, but she still can't help but hate the dreadful things overall. If there is anything Cruella Deville loves, it's looking fabulous, and these damnable outfits are anything but. The teacher's outfit is very similar, and luckily the uniforms are at least fit to size at the beginning of the year. And right now, Cruella is very grateful that the teacher's tailor-made pants (skirts simply won't do for battle) are fitted quite snugly. The beautiful instructor's hips sway ever so slightly as she periodically adjusts her stance to put her weight on one of her feet.

 _Is she doing that on purpose? For me_? Cruella wonders, _There's no doubt she knows I'm looking. She just has to. She's always peeking back at me. Under the pretext of making sure I'm doing my work, I presume. But that's just thing, I never am. And she never says anything. I don't even quickly look down when she peers back at me anymore. I just keep looking. Or lock eyes with her for a second before she looks away in what I swear seems to be in a shy manner. Am I just imagining all of this? Is my obsession making me see things that aren't there? Are my hormones making me hallucinate sexual advances? Oh, Anita darling. I must have you._

"Cruella!" The student's eyes shoot up to meet her teachers. From the tone of her instructor's voice, it must not have been the first time she tried to get the attention of the daydreaming girl.

"Yes miss Radcliffe," Cruella responds urgently. "I'm sorry ma'am, did you say something?"

"Yes, young lady I did. I asked, are you staring at my ass?" Cruella's jaw drops and her eyes go wide as saucers. _What?_

"Answer me young lady." Anita says emphatically as she walks up and puts her hands on her student's desk, bending forward to stare at the bewildered young girl over the rim of her glasses. There's simply no way that Cruella can keep herself from peering down at the woman's breasts, that are practically bursting out of her top as they are squeezed between the beautiful teacher's arms.

 _What in the_ hell _is going on? Why am I getting so turned on right now? I_ should _just be mortified that she's finally calling me out for all my perverted leering._ A sensual heat is starting to pool in the girls belly as the object of her yearlong obsession stares intensely in to her eyes, a warm tingling sensation growing, and moving ever deeper. Her entire body starts emitting a slight quake, enough to make her bra almost imperceptibly rub against her hardening nipples. "I… I.." the poor girl stammers, unable to articulate more than a single syllable.

The brunette woman stands, shaking her head and tutting at her student. "You're being a very bad girl Cruella." She turns and starts walking back to her desk, saying over her shoulder, "Come here Cruella, now."

She barely manages to stand on wobbly legs, and slowly walks towards her teacher where she waits by her desk. The slight fear and Intense arousal Cruella feels from her teacher's words and actions is staggering to the young girl. It's so much different than her instructor's usual kind and gentle demeanor that it has the girl slowly leaking into her panties even as she walks, unable to break her gaze from her teacher's licentious expression. When the unmistakably horny teenager arrives in front of her long-time crush, the woman removes her glasses, peers into her student's wide, green eyes with half hooded, lust filled browns and says, "Put your hands on my desk." _Oh my god_ Cruella thinks as she instantly obeys the order. _This is really happening right now. Oh my god oh my god_. The teacher saunters behind the girl and simply stands there stares at the young girl's ass for a minute or two, rubbing her own breast with her left hand and languidly stroking and squeezing the inside of her own thigh with her right. The young girl's pert backside is twisting and wiggling, futilely trying to purchase friction against her aching core where there is none to be had, somehow instinctually knowing she is not allowed move her limbs without her teacher's permission. All she can do is peer behind, eyes wide and glued to the relaxed movements of her teacher's hands. Anita eventually takes a step forward and lays a hand on the back of her charge's thigh, right above the knee, instantly eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the disheveled teenager. She starts to breathe heavily, gasping out ragged, short intakes and shaky exhalations accented with occasional mewling moans as her instructor ever slow slowly ascends to her throbbing, soaking wet core. Not an inch from her destination she stops, causing a pitiful whine to erupt from the intensely horny teenager.

"Please Anita please! I need it so bad I can hardly stand it! _PLEASE_!" Cruella bellows out almost hysterically. Her teacher just tuts at her in admonishment.

"Cruella. How many times have I told you this year to call me miss Radcliffe? Hmm?" Cruella simply whines in response before she sees her tormentors arm reach in front of her face to pick up her… yardstick. _Oh my god._

The girl cranes her neck behind her to see her teacher's calm smirk. Before the little diva can even comprehend if she would actually even _want_ something like this her beloved Anita has her arm raised, yardstick high in the air.

 _SMACK!_

Cruella's head flies up off of her own desk, emitting a loud yelp.

"Cruella Deville, that is the last time you will fall asleep in my class, do you understand me? This is detention, not your bedroom." The teacher's gaze instantly softens into concern and regret as she sees how absolutely wide-eyed and flustered her student is as she just stares at her instructor with confusion. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you so badly" she says as she cups the heavily breathing young girl's cheek. "You usually don't react quite this way." She says with a light laugh. "Are you alright dear?"

Cruella manages a chuckle and sheepish grin. "yes ma'am I'm okay, thank you."

"Alright then dear" she says removing her hand from her charge's warm cheek. She then goes back to her blackboard after setting her yardstick she had used to wake the teenager by smacking her desk, on her own, larger, teacher's desk.

 _Oh my god_ Cruella thinks blissfully, _Best. Fucking. Dream. Ever_.

A knock at the classroom door slightly startles both occupants

"Yes? Come in." Miss Radcliffe announces, setting her chalk down and clapping her hands together to rid them of the light layer of dust coating her fingers. Cruella can't help but notice that as her gorgeous teacher does so, her breasts give the slightest of jiggles. The libidinous teenager's eyes and legs both squeeze shut simultaneously for an instant, as if in effort to capture the momentous occasion in a mental picture, before unfettering them with a deep sigh.

Anna and Aurora then walk in the classroom, politely greeting their teacher, who returns the convention with a smile. Anna then turns to Cruella with a smirk, not missing the sight of her rosy cheeks. "Really Cruella? Lunchtime detention again?" Cruella is always badgering and embarrassing Anna, so she jumps at the chance to return the favor, "We all know you get in to trouble just to spend more time with Miss Radcliffe. You're always staring at her."

Cruella, entire face now red as a tomato, gapes at Anna in mortified disbelief, mouth hanging wide open. Miss Radcliffe, to her credit, simply clears her throat and adjusts her glasses, though she isn't much less red than Cruella.

"I would assume you're here for a reason, Miss Kyros?' Anita asks her student tersely, but honestly not too put out, girls will be girls, after all. And Cruella's horrified expression was indeed quite adorable, if she had to admit so.

"Yes, Miss Radcliffe. I was hoping that you could please supervise a battle for me? I know it wouldn't seem it, but it's very important ma'am." Anna asks with a hopeful look, hands clasped and armed with the most adorable of puppy dog eyes.

"Might I ask what the reason for this battle is, Anna?" The teacher asks with a raised brow.

"Well I'm considering a girl's proposal to be my partner in the doubles portion of the upcoming mock battles. You know how important they are, so naturally I would like to evaluate her skills in battle."

"Hmmm.. may I ask you who this girl is?"

"Her name's Elsa, Ma'am."

The pretty teacher raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Elsa Aureylias?"

"Yes Ma'am." Anna returns the surprised look. 'You know her?'

"Well of course I do dear. There are only a little over three hundred students in this school. I know all of you. But that aside, Elsa is the top student in my First-year history class. She's even second overall."

"Wow." Anna says, impressed. "So she's pretty smart, huh?"

"Indeed," Miss Radcliffe responds with a touch of pride. "Such a well behaved young lady too. And incredibly polite. Not to mention cute as a button."

"Hmph," Cruella grunts, crossing her arms. "Sounds like she's just your favorite student, huh? Why don't you just marry her?" Cruella instantly turn red as soon as soon as the words leave her mouth. _My god, what is wrong with me? That's got to be the most juvenile thing I have said in the last ten years!_

The instructor favors her student with an indulgent but honest smile, "No Cruella, you'll always be my favorite student dear, even if you are a pain in the behind" The resulting smile to this statement that the student gives off is absolutely blinding. Although she then blushes deep after contemplating her teacher's choice of words. She just can't get that amazing dream out of her head, not that she wants to.

"Wow Miss Radcliffe," Anna can't help but tease with a smirk, "I thought teachers weren't supposed to have a favorite student."

Anita blushes and Clears her throat. "yes, well," The teacher stammers before continuing, "Anyway dear I would be happy to supervise your battle." She turns to her student currently under punishment, "I suppose you will just have to come along, Cruella dear."

Cruella beams a smile and jumps out of her seat. On her way to the door she notices the bundle of blonde hair covering a desk. "Don't forget your comatose friend here, carrottop."

Anna glances over and chuckles before walking over and nudging her friends shoulder, "c'mon sleeping beauty."

* * *

Elsa is shifting nervously, wringing her hands with her eyes darting every which way. "She should have been here five minutes ago! Are you positive that you told her ten minutes Merida?" She asks, her voice a bit higher than her usual tone.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure she just had to do something, she'll be here, I promise." Merida says in attempt to console her nervous friend. _What is this girl doing to Elsa? She's usually so calm and composed, regal almost! She's been an absolute wreck ever since she first talked to Anna._ She decides to voice her thoughts. She puts her hands on Elsa's shoulder and looks her in the eyes with a gentle smile. "Elsa sweetheart, you really need to just calm down. You're not even acting like yourself at all. You don't want Anna to think you're some total spaz, do ya?"

"Elsa closes her ice blue eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods her assent as she exhales. "You're right Merida." She replies, smoothing out her uniform. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Of course I'm right," Merida says with a cocky smirk. "And you'd be totally lost without m- oh! Here she comes!" She softly exclaims, spotting Anna, walking with a couple other students and Miss Radcliffe.

"Hello girls," The teacher says, smiling politely as she arrives. Her smile falters in to a concerned expression as she takes in Elsa's slightly red and puffy eyes. "Are you alright dear?" she asks her, putting her hand on her cheek gently. Cruella glares at the contact, emitting a light growl.

"Yes, Miss Radcliffe, I am quite well, thank you very much for your concern," She replies with an honest smile. She then gracefully turns to Anna when the teacher removes her hand and gives her a slight bow. "I wish to apologize to you Anna, my behavior was quite unbecoming, I am rather embarrassed about the whole exchange if I am to be honest." She says with a blush to her cheeks and a slightly worried look in her crystal blue eyes.

 _My god she's so pretty_! Anna thinks, completely captivated by the blonde's adorable, earnest expression. Elsa's worried look increases, and Anna realizes she has been just been staring, without saying a word. "Oh! No, your totally fine. I mean, _it's_ totally fine. I shouldn't have just assumed that I knew of your combat abilities. I'm sorry I was so rude." Anna replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck and twisting her foot in to the ground.

"That's quite alright, Anna." Elsa replies before they both just sort of stand there in front of each other, fidgeting and briefly glancing at one another with shy grins.

This goes on for a minute before Anita clears her throat, garnering the attention of the two girls, "Well then ladies, I hate to interrupt your adorable little staring contest, but class will start very soon. Perhaps you can demonstrate your abilities to one another in a short battle?" She suggests, as if she just came up with the idea, for the benefit of the two girls' awkward conversation. When both girls nod their consent, the instructor removes three cylinder shaped objects from her teacher's bag. Handing one to each of the girls she then turns to Aurora, who looks as if she's about to fall asleep standing up. "Aurora dear, could you please referee the battle for them?

"Yes Ma'am, of course," The sleepy blonde replies and receives a _vox_ of her own. The teacher then backs up a few steps and calls out in a loud voice, "Excuse me ladies, could you clear a space in the center of the gymnasium for a mock battle please?" Students all around cease their training and head to the outer portion of the gym, talking excitedly amongst each other, all wondering who will be participating in the battle. Aurora then steps forward a bit, holding her _vox_ straight in front of her, arm extended. "Shield, Difenda" She calls out in a loud voice. The cylinder in her hand then morphs into a medium sized jo staff, which is slightly longer than Aurora herself. She then peers at Elsa and Anna, who walk out in front of her. The murmur of the students increases as they see the third ranked student alongside a beautiful girl that a few recognize as "the weakest one".

"Okay girls, this'll be a three-hit match, I'm sure y'all know the rules, but I'm going to explain them anyway," Aurora starts before letting out a deep yawn. "Oh my, excuse me. The first one to land three lethal blows will be declared the winner. I of course will have a force-field wrapped around you both and will be able to sense when one of you receives enough damage to be considered lethal. So that you are able to breathe, there will not be a barrier around your mouths, so please, do try not to jam a sword down your opponent's throat. Now, when I call 'hit', you will immediately cease the battle and return to your starting positions until I instruct you to resume. Do you ladies understand?" After both girls nod their assent, Aurora sticks her hand out toward Elsa, with a concentrated look on her face. After a couple seconds Elsa's entire body begins to glow a sparkly, yellowish color. After repeating the process to Anna, Aurora instructs them toward their starting positions.

When Anna starts to walk to her spot, Elsa stops her with her sweet voice. "Um, good luck to you Anna," she says with a nervous smile.

"Aww, thank you so much! You're so sweet!" Anna says with a beaming smile. She then says almost as an afterthought, "I love sweet things." After hearing the words come out of her own mouth, her expression instantly turns to panic. "I'm not saying that I love you! No. I mean, not that you're not lovable! You are. I just don't. love you that is. I mean, I could, maybe. One day. Just not right now. That would be weird. I mean I just met you, like, 15 minutes ago. So… what I mean to say is… um, good luck to you as well!" Anna blurts out in what seems to Elsa to be a single breath, before scurrying off to her position with her hands covering her face, her red ears blending in with her hair.

Elsa, giggling, walks to her own spot, sporting a giddy smile while unable to take her eyes off the retreating redhead. When she reaches her destination, she holds out her vox and yells, "Exalt, Enhansa." The foci then transforms into a long, straight black blade, much to Anna's confusion. _Enhancement? I could have sworn that she used Ice!_ The petite redhead wonders to herself.

"Oh my, what a beautiful blade," Cruella comments on the sidelines with an impressed look. "It's obsidian like color Contrasts well with her pale skin and hair, it's very striking." She comments to no one in particular.

"Yes, quite striking indeed," A French accent voices to Cruella's left, causing her to turn and widen her green eyes.

"Oh, Esmerelda! Hello." Cruella greets with a hungry look in her eyes. Her darling Anita will always be her true love, but just like every other girl in school she just couldn't help but pine after the beautiful French woman. And she is indeed a woman. Your average third year student would probably still be considered a girl in the eyes of most adults, but not Esmerelda. The young woman is simply sex incarnate. She's tall and muscular, but still thin and curvy. Even the way she walks and talks just exudes sexual energy to all around her. To see the dark-skinned warrior fight is like witnessing the most sensual of ballets. And it isn't just for show, the second ranked magician in all of Arendelle Academy is undefeated in battle, as long as you don't count her fights against the school's top ranked mage. No one holds that against her however, the Academy's number one ranked student is simply untouchable.

"Bonjour Cherie," "Esmerelda replies absently, completely enraptured by Elsa's beauty.

Meanwhile in center stage Anna holds her vox in front of her and says "shine, Furasshu!" Her foci then transforming in to what looks like pure light, snaking up her arms onto her back. Large, white-feathered wings then form out of her shoulder blades, and a shiny golden gauntlet takes shape on each of her forearms. As she forms her fighting stance, daggers of bright yellow light protrude from the front of each gauntlet, like deadly extensions of her arms.

"Its quite Ironic," Esmerelda says with a slight smirk, "Anna literally has wings, but that heavenly girl there is the one that looks like an angel. What is that delectable treat's name?" she asks, her tone indicative of intense desire. Merida then walks forward a bit to stand beside her, hands on her hips.

"Her name is Elsa Aureylius, and you will _not_ be _eating_ her, do you understand me?" Merida says a bit forcefully, with a raised brow and stern expression.

"Oh, je suis desole mon peu carotte minou, I did not realize that she was yours," the dark-skinned beauty says sultrily, softly running her hand down Merida's arm.

Having no idea what the first thing the French girl said to her was, Merida simply fixes her with an unimpressed expression, with only a light blush on her face, much to her credit. "She's not _mine,_ we're simply childhood friends. She's like a sister to me.

Esmerelda just stares at the redhead for a second with a slightly stunned expression before awkwardly removing her hand. To be perfectly honest she's quite impressed. No girl in this school has ever so non-chalantly Brushed off the promiscuous woman's advances. The beautiful woman then genuinely smiles and offers her hand to the Scottish firecracker. "You're Merida Dunbroch correct?" she asks with a little less sex in her voice and a little more respect. The skilled fighter always makes sure to know of at least the top 20 magicians in the school's magical power ranking system.

"Yep. Esmerelda right?" she responds, shaking her hand.

"Mmhm," the Beautiful French magician hums with an easy smile. "So tell me Merida, why have I never seen your beautiful friend before? And what type of magic does she use? I'm quite curious."

"She doesn't leave her dorm much, outside of going to her classes, and to eat and bathe. And she uses enhancement magic." Merida responds.

"Enhancement magic?" The gypsy asks, perplexed. Nobody uses that type of magic, It simply doubles your strength, speed, reflexes, and other physical abilities. It requires a very small amount of magical power to use, and is generally useless in a battle as intense as one between mages.

"That's right," Merida responds, sensing the woman's confusion and ignoring it. _She'll see soon enough._ "Anna uses light magic, right?"

"Yes. I've fought her once. It was a very close battle, very intense. She's quite powerful," Esmerelda informs seriously.

"Excuse me ladies," The girls step aside as Miss Radcliffe walks past them to approach Aurora, who is standing with both arms forward, eyes closed. "Are you all right dear? It usually does not take you this long to construct a barrier, even of this size." Anita asks the blonde.

"The girl's eyes pop open, "Oh my, I apologize I must have fallen asleep," She then concentrates for a few seconds longer before a large cube shape barrier surrounds the center of the gymnasium, trapping the two fighters inside. "Alright then," she says softly, and then much louder, "Are you ready Anna?"

"Yes, I'm ready," The winged redhead replies.

"Elsa, are you ready?" After a couple seconds without reply, the sleepy girl repeats the question. "Elsa, are you ready?"

"Oh! Yes! I apologize, I am ready." She abruptly confirms, causing a soft eruption of laughter from the crowd of students gathered around the barrier. _Get yourself together Elsa!_ She berates herself _. This is no time to be ogling Anna! Even if she is literally sparkling with golden light like some heavenly creature from my fantasies._ She readies her battle stance, waiting for the final signal. The crowd has gone deathly silent now in anticipation, the occasional cough or a clearing of a throat the only sounds to be heard. Aurora eyes both magicians to make sure they are indeed both ready before barking in a loud, clear voice.

"Start!"

It all happens in maybe two seconds. Anna instantly launches a huge beam of concentrated light energy straight at Elsa's position. Before the angelic warrior even puts her hand down she sees a blur of movement to her left. Out of pure instinct she jerks her arm out in a horizontal slash. She's not quite sure but she thinks she sees Elsa jump straight up and towards her before she feels a force push her head towards where Elsa's blur was just located.

"Hit!" Aurora's voice instantly rings out clearly. _My goodness, that strike would have sliced right through Anna's skull like butter, judging by the pressure to the barrier_. Aurora thinks grimly. _Not to mention, there was something that was just,_ off _about that strike_. The entire crowd has erupted into surprised and excited chattering at this point.

Anna turns to gape at Elsa, who is rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, with an almost apologetic expression on her face as she walks back to her starting position almost thirty feet away. Anna takes a second to try and evaluate what just happened. _She just ran around my beam and up to me in an instant, jumped over my strike, jumped over_ me _rather, and theoretically cleaved my head mid-air before landing on the other side of me. How? How can someone move that fast?_

Over in the crowd, Cruella voices that same thought.

"How in the _FUCK_ did she just do that?"

"Cruella Deville!" Miss Radcliffe scolds, "I will _not_ here you say that word ever again, am I understood?"

"Yes, Anita darling."

The teacher simply eyes her charge with a glare for actually daring to give her the student's usual informal address in the middle of a reprimand.

Cruella smiles sheepishly, "Yes, Miss Radcliffe."

"It is indeed intriguing," Esmerelda says with a seductive purr. _This girl might actually give me a nice dance. I sure hope we get the chance_ _to do so_. "There is no way enhancement magic alone could make someone that fast. Not even close."

With Elsa back at her starting position, (And Anna never even having left hers) the freckled magician takes a steadying breath. _Okay_ , she thinks, _at least I know what to expect this time, I just need to do something to counter her incredible speed. I'm no slouch, if I concentrate I_ will _be able to see her movements._

Aurora confirms that the two fighters are ready, and after a few seconds, bellows her instruction.

"Start!"

Anna's wings heave her lithe body into the air _. If I send a blast of concentrated light to her from this distance, it will simply obstruct my own vision and allow her to close in with an attack._ Elsa blasts forward and about halfway to Anna propels herself in the air toward her. _Gotcha!_ Anna thinks smugly before rocketing a condensed ball of energy from her hand _. She can't dodge mid-air._ Elsa slashes right through the ball of light, exploding it into hundreds of little energy missiles careening every which way, crashing to the almost indestructible ground of the training facility and being absorbed by the walls of Aurora's barrier. Anna expected Elsa to be able to counteract her energy projectile with her sword, the weapon being made of magical energy itself, but what she did not expect was her to have the agility to actually do so, the missile blasting from her hand at thousands of miles per hour at nearly point blank range, with Elsa herself already moving quite fast. Nor did she expect the girl to have enough strength to actually withstand the blast, no one has ever been able to do so anyway, excluding Arendelle's top magician. Anna barely has time to react as Elsa collides towards her at an inhuman speed. The redhead is flustered, but she still manages to get her arm up in time to block Elsa's attack with her gauntlet, greatly to her credit against such an insanely fast opponent.

"Hit!" Aurora's voice pierces through Anna's adrenaline fueled haze.

"What?" Anna yells angrily, the normally sweet girl filled with indignation, that is only enhanced by her battle high. "I clearly blocked that attack with my gauntlet!" Murmurs of agreement spill from the crowd.

"I'm sorry Anna, but the force of that attack would have cut through your gauntlet, your arm, and right through your body." She explains apologetically, "In fact, if she had wanted to, she could have cut right through my barrier."

Surprised gasps cut through the dull roar of the crowd. _How could she know that?_ Elsa thinks, looking at Aurora worriedly. Anna then voices the same question.

"But Aurora, how in the world can you even tell that she is holding back strength? I don't understand."

"It's not that she's holding back, she isn't, in fact. She strikes the barrier with enough force to shatter it, and would, if she were to follow through. But I can tell that almost as soon as she connects, she lets off pressure. As you of course know, when you throw a punch, you put the weight of your entire body forward and follow through, almost as if you are trying to strike _past_ thetarget. But she stops directly after contact. Honestly, the fact that she can strike with such tremendous force and stop at exactly the desired time, is beyond incredible. And I don't mean because of the power it would take to halt the momentum of an attack powerful enough to shatter my force-field. That is of course very impressive, but what I mean is the perception and agility that it would take to stop at the exact moment, _milliseconds_ after such a devastatingly fast impact, is just staggering. In fact, it's just downright _inhuman_.

At the frightened, almost guilty look on Elsa's face when Aurora says the word inhuman, realization hits Anna like a ton of bricks. "That's it," She barely whispers, but Elsa's incredible hearing picks it up, and her eyes dart toward her, which only serves to further enforce Anna's realization. "The speed, power, agility, _everything_. I knew I seen ice particles shimmering around you that one day in training. It's a natural ability! And the magic evaluator at the entrance examinations doesn't pick up natural abilities." _They don't require a vox to unleash, they don't even require any measure of magical power. Technically it just isn't the same kind of magic. Why does she hide it? What is she afraid of?_ "You're, you're just like Maleficent, Arrendelle's number one ranked magician. You're a fairy!"

Elsa peers up at the girl with a defeated smirk, the girl that she's been infatuated with for two months now, the girl that probably hates her now, and says, "Well, you're half right, so to speak."

* * *

Translation: I'm sorry my little carrot kitty

A/N: Yeesh, they sure are late for class, huh? XD

Don't worry! The battle is obviously not over! Anna still has some tricks up her sleeve. I just couldn't write anymore to this chapter lol, sorry for cutting it in the middle of the fight, It just seemed a good place to stop. I also apologize that the battle isn't that great, honestly it's just kind of a bad match up imo, the whole melee vs. magic thing. Not to mention elsa being so fast. I just feel, realistically, that it would be a very quick battle, regardless of the victor. (they'll never fight again tho, so w/e lol) That's why I did the whole 3-hit thing (which by the way I won't be doing for the single and double mock battles) But I feel that, so far, Elsa just has the upper hand in this battle. But like I said, it's not over.

And just to be clear, Elsa WILL NOT be OP in this story. She's powerful, yeah, I mean come on, she's the main character lol. Just like any Anime, she will have difficulty in her battles though.

So listen y'all, I need your help! I need to come up with a threat to the humans, the magicians; the characters in the story. Eventually, maybe even in a sequel or something, the characters will stop fighting each other in mock battles, and fight some kind of threat in actual battles. Could you guys help me come up with what the threat could be? I thought maybe fairies, as there will already be plenty of drama with Elsa and Maleficent on that front, but I feel that the story would simply get too violent. Fairies are cool and way too humanoid. I don't want my badass but cute little Disney characters brutally murdering a bunch of fairys lol. So yeah, aliens, monsters, w/e. Puweez give me some ideas lol I just need to figure out what the threat is gonna be now, for story purposes of course, and maybe some skirmishes with them while our girls are still in school.

Also, I really wanted to make Megara a punk!Megara. or freak! Goth! Emo! w/e you wanna call it. Is that cool with y'all? Y'all really didn't like ridiculously naïve!Elsa (though I now completely agree with the sentiment) so I just want to make sure lol

Okay, that's it! Next chapter we finish Elsanna's little battle, we'll meet the rest of the characters in the story, and they'll all get to summon their familiars! Yay! For those who don't know, familiars are basically just loyal pets, or friends rather, that will aid in battle. Tho not at first, cuz they'll just be cute widdle babies! XP I pretty much already have each character's familiar already written down in my little character statistics page in my notebook, but if y'all wanna suggest some, I would def change em if I really like the animals you suggest!

Okay then, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, y'all plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz PM me with those suggestions!


End file.
